Inside the film of Peter Pan
by A-Graceful-Rose
Summary: What path do you take when you have a ticket that can take you inside a film where nothing is as it seems and where everything is like a dream? Do you obey your morals from the real world, or do you follow your carnal desires just because you're in a film
1. Prologue

_(This fanfic is based on 'The Last Action Hero' where a little boy has a golden ticket that allows him to enter movies. So in this fanfic, that is what happens. A new character, I've invented, enters the world of Peter Pan – the 2003 film.. The plot of the film will not be used very much._

_So the characters don't belong to me and the plotline doesn't really because I took the idea from a film…the actual plot and what goes on is mine though. I hope you enjoy it.)_

Prologue

Elizabeth Blake was an ordinary girl.

She had ordinary blonde hair, ordinary blue eyes, an ordinary nose and ordinary lips and ears. Even the freckles dotted over her nose were ordinary.

She came from an ordinary family with two ordinary parents, an ordinary older brother, an ordinary younger brother and an ordinary younger sister.

She went to an ordinary school where she did ordinary lessons. She had an ordinary personality and she liked ordinary things. All in all she led an ordinary life.

Until one extraordinary day.


	2. Chapter 1

_(This fanfic is based on 'The Last Action Hero' where a little boy has a golden ticket that allows him to enter movies. So in this fanfic, that is what happens. A new character, I've invented, enters the world of Peter Pan – the 2003 film. The plot of the film will not be used very much._

_So the characters don't belong to me and the plotline doesn't really because I took the idea from a film…the actual plot and what goes on is mine though. I hope you enjoy it.)_

Chapter One

Elizabeth walked in through the front door of her house, removing the key and placing it in her bag. She walked up the stairs and into her room where she dropped her bag down. She went back downstairs and into the kitchen. She noticed an envelope on the side, addressed to her. She smiled because she loved receiving letters. She opened it and took out the contents – a letter and some kind of ticket. She went to the sitting-room and sat down. Unfolding the letter, she read it.

_To Elizabeth Blake._

_I am John Jones's lawyer. He died recently and had written a will. Everything he owned went to his family, except for one thing. A ticket. This ticket is yours. It is a ticket that will take you where you want to go. That is what John said to me. This ticket was left to you and I was told to deliver it to you. It belonged to John, who worked at the old cinema you used to visit as a child, and he said you deserved it. You might not remember John unfortunately. He only saw you a few times as a child but he said you had the right spirit for this ticket. I am also confused. Nonetheless, it was his wish you received this, so I have enclosed it in this envelope. _

_The instructions for using it are as follows: have the tickets with you when you wish to enter the world you have chosen. They are simple enough, but I don't understand them at all. I hope you do. If not, I'm sorry. _

_Yours sincerely,_

_Peter Winter._

Elizabeth's brow furrowed. The letter made little sense. She couldn't even remember someone called John Jones who worked at a cinema. She shrugged and decided it was some kind of joke or marketing ploy. She put the letter down, got up and walked over to her collection of DVDs. She selected Peter Pan, went to the DVD player and placed it inside. She pressed play and then went back to the sofa. Once she'd sat down she reached for the remote and switched the TV on and began to watch the film.

When it got to the scene where Peter was visiting Wendy and her brothers, Elizabeth noticed the ticket out of the corner of her eye. It seemed to be shining. She looked at it intently. It was giving off some form of light, which she found very peculiar. She picked it up with a shaking hand and suddenly everything went black. She felt like wind was blowing all around her. She opened her eyes and the darkness was gone. Instead she was inside a bedroom and there were four sets of eyes staring at her.

"Is she your friend Peter?" a small boy asked. He was blurred and she couldn't see him very well. She could hear him though and he sounded familiar.

"No…is she yours?" a taller, older boy replied, cocking his head as he stared at Elizabeth. She couldn't see him very well either, only that he was taller.

"Oh no, she isn't our friend…" a young girl said as she walked over to Elizabeth. "Are you alright?" she asked kindly, staring up at Elizabeth. Elizabeth stared down at the girl, glad there was another female here.

"I'm fine…where am I?" Elizabeth asked, disorientated. Her eyes were out of focus. Just then her vision came back and she could see the children properly. "Oh my god!" she gasped, hands clasping over her mouth. "You're Jeremy Sumpter, Rebecca Hurd-Wood and the two other child actors…you play Wendy Darling, Peter Pan and Michael and John!"

"She knows our names Wendy." Another boy said. He was John she recognised him by his top hat.

"Jeez…they are the characters, not the actors…I'm inside the film." Elizabeth ran her hand through her hair, bewildered.

"Is she crazy?" Michael asked, hugging his sister's legs. Elizabeth stopped talking to herself and stared at the four children.

"I'm not crazy. Sorry about that. I was just momentarily confused. Wendy, there is no need to answer the question of where I am. I already know. I can't explain how or why…just that I know where I am and who you are…especially you - Peter Pan." Elizabeth stared at the boy. He was Jeremy Sumpter, although he was now Peter Pan. When this film had first come out, she'd had a crush on him. Her tastes had changed when she'd grown older though. Now, at sixteen years old, she preferred Jason Isaacs as Captain Hook. Elizabeth's eyes widened with excitement. "Peter…can I come with you to Neverland…with you and Wendy and the boys. Please?"

Peter's eyebrow rose as he rose into the air. He flew around Liz, surveying her. Finally, he landed in front of her and grinned.

"Sure. Can you tell stories?" he asked

"Wonderful stories, brilliant stories!" Liz bragged. She had always been good in English.

"Okay…well now we have two mothers. You see, just before you arrived, I'd gotten Wendy to agree to come as well and be our mother. I invited her brothers also. So, now you're coming, there are five of us returning to Neverland. You four just need to be able to fly. It requires happy thoughts and fairy dust, supplied by Tinkerbelle here." Peter introduced his fairy friend. Liz grinned at the jealous fairy. She was relieved that she wasn't being questioned by these children, who'd just accepted her. Liz went up to the fairy and curtseyed.

"It is wonderful to meet you, and may I just say...fairies are wonderful creatures, I believe in them, and you are an exceptional case." Liz flattered the fairy before adding in a hushed whisper "and by the way Tink, I have no interest in Peter romantically." Tinkerbelle made some noises before whizzing around Liz's head. Elizabeth knew she was happy. She smiled. Suddenly Tinkerbelle flew over the four of them, covering them in dust. They all rose into the air. Peter laughed and joined them. Together, the five (six if you include Tinkerbelle) of them flew off to Neverland. The start of Liz's extraordinary adventure had begun.


	3. Chapter 2

_(This fanfic is based on 'The Last Action Hero' where a little boy has a golden ticket that allows him to enter movies. So in this fanfic, that is what happens. A new character, I've invented, enters the world of Peter Pan – the 2003 film. The plot of the film will not be used very much._

_So the characters don't belong to me and the plotline doesn't really because I took the idea from a film…the actual plot and what goes on is mine though. I hope you enjoy it.)_

Chapter Two

The journey was amazing. When they finally reached Neverland though, the sight was even more amazing than the journey had been. Elizabeth looked at the scenery, her eyes scanning the small island. It looked better than it had in the film. She followed the children onto the clouds, bouncing along them. They landed on one particularly soft cloud and John took out a telescope. He looked at the ship that Liz was currently looking at. He announced the names of people he could see. When he mentioned Hook, Michael dropped a piece of cloud he was holding. Peter grinned and flew down to the ship, which was now sat in water rather than ice. The winter had melted away with Peter's return, notifying Hook.

Hook got his crew to ready the cannon and they shot at Peter to no success. Hook took out his telescope and scanned the skies. It was then he noticed some new children up on a cloud. He smiled sardonically and told his crew to fire at them. The cannonball shot through the cloud, knocking the children off. Liz managed to fly away but the others weren't as lucky. Michael and John fell from the sky, but she knew they'd be okay, and Wendy flew off. Liz wasn't panicked, she knew that Wendy would land safely and not get hurt by the Lost Boy's arrows. Liz flew down to the ship, unnoticed by the crew. She landed on the deck suddenly, scaring the crew who immediately drew swords at the sight of her. After all, it isn't everyday a young girl wearing the strangest clothes lands on the deck of your ship. Elizabeth wore a white top, grey hooded jacket, blue jeans and white trainers. Normal clothes for her, but completely strange to the pirates.

"Captain!" Smee shouted upon seeing her. Captain James Hook came out of his cabin, grumpy that he had once again failed to defeat Pan.

"What is it?" he bellowed, flailing his hook around. Smee cowered and pointed at Elizabeth, who stood her ground in the centre of the deck, arms folded over her chest.

"Good Afternoon." She greeted him. She walked forward, the crew backing away like cowards. "I'm Elizabeth Blake. Nice to meet you Captain Hook." She extended her left hand for him to shake, because he had no right hand to shake hers with.

"Who are you girl?" Hook growled. He was shocked and curious, and seemed angry.

"I just told you. I'm Elizabeth Blake. I came with Peter Pan. I wanted to come along. I'm no friend of his though." Elizabeth smiled at him. She was inside a film, none of it was real or true, so she could do as she liked – this included being bad…which she wasn't. "I could definitely be a friend to you though."

Hook looked her up and down, confused by the appearance of this undoubtedly female person. His eyes traveled along the curves of her body. Unconsciously, he licked his lips.

"How old are you girl?" he asked.

"Sixteen. Makes me legal consenting age, don't it?" she winked, joking.

"I don't know what you are speaking of, but it matters none. Explain to me now about how you can be a friend." The crew snickered at Hook's meaning behind the words.

"Oh captain, I don't mean in 'that' way," A few men's smiles disappeared "but I can hand you Peter. You see, I came with him. He thinks I'm going to tell him stories and be a mother to him and the lost boys. I could do that of course, but I'd much rather not. You see, I've always wanted to be a pirate…so I'm offering you an exchange. You let me join your crew Captain…and I'll get you Peter and the Lost Boys. Have we got a deal?" she extended her left hand. Hook stared at her hand.

"Are you left handed?" he asked.

"That isn't relevant…but no I'm not…I'm right handed. I just know you haven't got a right hand because that annoying brat Pan fed it to a crocodile, so I thought it would be polite to offer my left hand to shake your one remaining hand. Now, do we have a deal?"

"Yes…yes we do." Hook shook her hand with his and she was surprised to feel the warmth in it. She gripped tightly, shook solidly, and smiled at him.

"Fantastic!"


	4. Chapter 3

(This fanfic is based on 'The Last Action Hero' where a little boy has a golden ticket that allows him to enter movies. So in this fanfic, that is what happens. A new character, I've invented, enters the world of Peter Pan – the 2003 film. The plot of the film will not be used very much.

So the characters don't belong to me and the plotline doesn't really because I took the idea from a film…the actual plot and what goes on is mine though. I hope you enjoy it. Sorry it's taken ages to update. I hadn't planned on continuing it, you see. Now I am, sort of.)

Elizabeth thought Hook had a strong handshake and had relished the feeling of his skin against hers. She burnt with desire and found herself blushing.

"Now, as a female, I'll need my own quarters. I think that's fair, seeing as I'm giving you Pan. Don't you?" She said. Her blush deepened as Hook circled around her, looking her up and down. She stood still, facing forward. James Hook came and stood back in front of her, his crew still watching them.

"I think that's fair. However, I've not spare quarters to offer. You'll have to either stay with the crew, which is alos fair now that you're a part of them," a cheer went up from the small crowd of crewmen who liked the idea of a young, attractive female sharing a room with them, "Or you can stay in my quarters, with me." Groans replaced the cheers.

"Oooh, a tough choice." Elizabeth replied sarcastically, grinning. "Before I make this terribly hard choice, can I see your cabins?"

Hook nodded, smiling to himself. He walked toward his room, his crewmen parting to allow him through, and Liz followed close behind. He opened the door in a gentlemanly way and she walked inside, astonished by the grandeur of the room. She turned to him straight away. "I've made my decision Captain, and I'd love to stay in this room. Thanks for offering it to me. Where would I sleep?" She asked, noticing only one bed.

"You'll have to share the bed with me, my dear. I hope you're not bothered by that?" Hook asked, warming to the girl and liking the idea of having her as a crew member to sleep beside him. He'd missed the feel of a woman's body beside his own.

Elizabeth shook her head.

"Not at all. However, these are the only clothes I have, so I'll need some new ones. Do you have anything suitable on ship or will I have to make some new clothes?"

"You can make clothes?" Hook asked, intrigued.

"Of course. My mum tought me. I'm really good at it. I buy materials, cut them to size and then make them. I like buying things and customising them as well." Liz replied, walking around the cabin examining Hook's belongings.

"Well then, I shall have my crew provide you with the things you need from storage. However, one of your duties as a crewmember may be to repair the mens' clothes and make new items of clothing as well." the Captain said.

"Sounds like a fine arrangement to me. What will my other duties be as a part of this crew?" Liz asked as she sat in one of two comfortable armchairs.

The captain walked over and sat in the chair near hers.

"You'll be our new cook for a starter, as most women are great cooks and the one we have now is rather shabby. You can cook, can't you?" Elizabeth nodded. "Also, you'll be required to clean and service the ship alongside the crew." Liz nodded again, disliking the idea but not complaining. "And, also, because you are a woman you might be required to fulfill certain desires myself or my crew may have."

"Oh, Captain, I can't possibly do that!" Liz replied.

"Why ever not?" Hook asked, a hint of red quickly flashing in his eyes.

"I'm a virgin. Furthermore, I'm monogomous. I could never be with more that one man at a time. Also, I will not allow myself to be used like some whore on board this ship. I'm a part of the crew, equal to everyone else, and should be treated as such. No other crew member would be asked to do this, so I shouldn't be asked either." Liz said boldly, despite having notice the red in his eye, which had frightened her.

Hook leaned forward and stroked his beard with his left hand, as if thinking. He leaned back and Liz let out a small sigh.

"I guess you've made a fair point. Well, as a monogomous person refusing to be a whore on board ship, how about this. You belong solely to me and solely fulfill my desires, not as a whore, but as a loyal crewmember willing to serve?" Hook said.

Liz frowned and bit her lip, not sure if she should admit the fact that she well and truly fancied Hook.

"I'm not sure. Maybe." She replied weakly.

Hook smiled widely and crossed his legs, placing his hook on his knee, grinning as if victorious after battle.

"Well, how about you go cook the crew some dinner down in the kitchens, and then give me your decision after dinner?" Hook asked.

"Alright Captain. I'll go cook the dinner now." Liz said, standing up and walking across the room to the door.

"Oh, and Elizabeth," Hook said loudly. She stopped walking and turned to face him. "I want to discuss your plans to give me Pan over dinner, so be prepared to give them to me."

Liz nodded and walked out, closing the door behind her before heading to the empty yet well furnished kitchen below deck.


End file.
